The Guardian
by Naruto0Player
Summary: He is the definition of a shinobi…he has no emotions…and he puts the mission before everything…he’s a weapon Anko. He wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be recognized by the people of this village, as a hero. However fate had other plans.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guardian

Chapter 1

Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama we've returned from our mission in wave," said Kakashi.

The Hokage looked away from his window seeing Konoha's best genin team consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Hatake Kakashi.

The Old man smiled, "I heard because of certain circumstances the mission elevated from C-rank to A-rank, is this information true."

"Yes Hokage-sama, during the mission we were attacked by two missing-nin from Mist, we took care of them without much trouble, and I warned these three that the mission status had escalated. Yeah well they told me they didn't care, so well, we continued."

The Hokage smiled at the three genin behind Kakashi.

"You three are very brave for people your age, you did a great job. Now Kakashi continue."

"A few days later we encountered Zabuza Momochi from Mist, I'm sure you know who he is."

The Hokage nodded, recalling the stories surrounding the "Demon of the Mist"

"Yes, well anyways Zabuza under-estimated us, and we took care of him, however an assistant of his saved his life, and both of them escaped. After that our client Tazuna took us to his house, and we waited there for two weeks training and taking turns guarding the bridge. Finally Zabuza showed up with his assistant. Hinata, and Sasuke fought the assistant who was an Ice user, Sakura guarded Tazuna, and I fought Zabuza. Well Hinata and Sasuke used some great teamwork to take down the assistant, and I used the Chidori to take down the assistant when he sacrificed his life for Zabuza. Anyways then Gato showed up with his thugs. Zabuza and I then agreed to a truce, and Zabuza killed all the thugs and Gato, but then shortly died afterwards, well the villagers named it the Great Zabuza Bridge after."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah I know its weird but they saw Zabuza as a symbol that things can change for the better sometimes, and it's never to late to redeem yourself."

Hokage nodded at this, the spoke.

"Kakashi your team is probably the best genin team we have around, in the past couple of years we haven't seen a team this good since well Itachi's team."

Sasuke's expression darkened at this.

"You've completed 12 D ranks, 3 C-ranks, and now this A-rank mission, its very impressive. That's saying a lot as your fellow class-mates have completed their fair share of missions as well."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said the three genin, and they bowed.

The Hokage chuckled at this.

"Alright Kakashi you and your team are dismissed."

The team bowed and exited the room.

The Hokage waited a few seconds, until he was positive that Kakashi's team couldn't hear him.

"So, Naruto what do you think about them."

A figure in all black clothing, and a plain white mask, seemed to sink out of the ceiling and eventually fell to his feet on the floor, and he spoke in a dark, deep, and emotionless tone.

"Hokage-dono, I find them having a 45% survival rating for the Chuunin exams."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Really now Naruto, that's fairly low compared to the other two teams."

"Hokage-dono, Sasuke is the last Uchiha in Konoha. Teams from all over are going to want a fight with Sasuke-san, especially the more dangerous ones. If a team from Suna is coming, than there is a 95% chance it is the Subaku children. One of the Subaku children is a jinchuuriki if I'm correct. That jinchuukriki will seek out Sasuke for fight almost surely. Sasuke has 1.1% of winning that fight, for the jinchuuriki will go to great lengths to kill Sasuke."

The Hokage sighed, "What about Hinata, and Sakura surely Sasuke couldn't be the reason for them not surviving."

"You are correct Hokage-dono. Hinata is a Hyuuga there is said to be two teams from Kumo; both from the files that I looked at have proven exceptional. Hinata hates Kumo for what they did to her father; she will seek revenge against them. Her ignorance will jeopardize her teams survival decreasing it by 20%."

The Hokage rubbed his forehead; he was very stressed out.

"What about Sakura?"

"Hokage Dono, Sakura is a vital part to the team, and a exceptional genin she decreases her teams survival by 0%.

Hokage smiled, finally hearing some good news.

"Very well Naruto your dismissed, I'm going to bed its late."

"Good night, Hokage-dono."

With that the mysterious figure named Naruto vanished.

The Hokage sunshin'd to the Sarutobi compound and walked to his room, and almost instantly fell asleep. He didn't have to worry about a thing after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month later

"Hokage-dono, Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma are approaching."

The emotionless voice rang through out the office, and the Hokage looked up from his paper work.

"Thank you Naruto."

As soon as he finished those words there was a knock on the door.

"I thought I told you three you didn't have to knock," said the Hokage.

With that the door opened, and in the three jonin sensei's came.

"How do you always know who it is before you even see them?" asked Kakashi.

The Hokage chuckled, "Lucky guess."

The three jonin face palmed, and chuckled to.

"Anyways Hokage-sama you called us," said Kurenai.

"Yes I did, I wanted to here about each of your teams progress, and how they'll fare in the chuunin exams. I guess I'll start with you Kurenai."

"Right, well Kiba has been a big help to us on tracking missions his ability to smell out almost anything from a mile away, and his heavy hitting attacks are a great help. However he does tend to get a bit out of hand sometimes, and does things without thinking. Shino is still quiet as ever, but has seemed to establish himself as the leader of the team. He's smart and calculative, as well as having the strength to earn himself that title. He seems to be able to keep Kiba in control better then I can, and Hanabi doesn't overreact when he points out her weaknesses, which is a quick way to get her riled up."

Kakashi chuckled, "that seems to be the case with Hinata as well. She really went all out on Sasuke when he said she wasn't thinking her attacks through. That she was trying to break through his guard with pure force."

Kurenai laughed at that, "yes, yes that does sound like something Hanabi would do. Anyways Hanabi is a very good genin despite her age. She does however have trouble keeping up with the rest of the group because of her age. She needs work on her stamina but that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

The Hokage nodded, and then gave the go ahead look to Asuma.

"Oh yes well, my team is doing well. Umm I guess I'll start with Shikamaru. He's a good genin got a lot of potential, he doesn't have the greatest taijutsu, or a lot of jutsu, but he makes up for it with his smarts. However Shikamaru is lazy, really lazy. This is his biggest problem, which I hope he'll grow out of…but then again he's a Nara, they're all lazy. Choji is a powerhouse, he's got some really devastating Akimichi jutsu. When he works together with the other 2, his jutsu, become even more of a threat. Ino is well…Ino. She's a powerful kunoichi for her age, and knows quite a handful of the Yamanaka clan jutsu. She doesn't cooperate well with Shikamaru though, but she will deal with him during missions."

Nodding once more he turned to Kakashi.

"Well my team has been doing well, really well actually. Sasuke has established himself as the leader no doubt about that. The other two realize he's the strongest one among them, he has already unlocked his Sharingan to the 2nd tomoe, and they recognize him as possibly the smartest. Sasuke doesn't really have a weakness. He accepts help, and advice whenever he can. Not only that he is always trying to improve on his own abilities constantly. He's the ninjutsu specialist of the three. Sakura is the only genjutsu user on the team, and I have to admit, shes a damn good one for a genin. Sakura's weakness is that even though she has decent taijutsu, her ninjutsu isn't that good, and she like Hanabi doesn't have much stamina. However that's hardly a negative factor when all her positive factors make up for it. After all she was the one that came up with the plan to take down Zabuza the first time, when I was taken out of the battle. Hinata has got the best taijutsu in the team. Shes a very big threat with the Juken style, and has beaten Sasuke nearly every time when we have taijutsu only spars. Her main weakness though is she isn't a good listener, when somebody points out a weakness she doesn't take it well. She'll usually react in anger, or just brush it off. She also doesn't want to learn anything but clan techniques. Her ability with those techniques is exceptional though. All in all there a great team together."

The Hokage smiled, "that's good news, from all of you. It seems your genin teams are doing great, and are well prepared for the chuunin exams tomorrow. Well you three are dismissed I look forward to seeing your teams represent Konoha."

The three jonin bowed, and exited the room.

The Hokage looked up to see Naruto sink out of the ceiling.

"Hokage-dono, the teams from the other Hidden Villages have begun to arrive. So far there has been one team from Suna."

"The Subaku kids?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-dono, the other teams are the two teams from Kumo and a team from Sound."

"…What are they like."

"Their sensei reeks of snakes."

The Hokage's expression darkened, "Orochimaru?"

"There is a 23.89% chance it is Orochimaru, there is a 20.11% chance the sensei is involved with Orochimaru, and a 66% chance he has nothing to do with Orochimaru and its simply a coincidence."

The Hokage sighed, "…alright nothings happened yet, but if something turns up I want you instantly on the watch for that sensei."

"Hai Hokage-dono, currently I am working on a seal modification for the fox, may I be dismissed."

"Yes Naruto your dismissed."

Naruto then vanished.

The Hokage took off his hat, got up from his chair, and looked out the window that showed his village.

He sighed and rubbed his palm across his forehead.

"God damn it Sarutobi get a hold of yourself, since when was the last time Naruto's been wrong with his calculations, its probably not Orochimaru."

Sarutobi turned from the window and looked at the 4 pictures lined up against the wall to his left, specifically the 4th.

"Is this really what you wanted for Naruto. His mother asked for him to be recognized for his sacrifice, you agreed before you took him….then as soon as you left the hospital was destroyed by the fox…He he, I think the mother is plotting to kill me up there for what I did to her son. Nobody knows he exists besides me, and Danzo. The council wanted to kill the kid, well all except Danzo who wanted to turn him into a weapon. It was the only option other then death, so me, and the old warmonger trained him ourselves."

Sarutobi sat down in his chair again, and poured himself some sake.

"I told the council he was dead, and Danzo got his wish. He got a living breathing weapon capable of almost anything...He's on Itachi's level right now…and."

He paused to laugh.

"That's without the things he does with the Kyuubi's chakra."

He turns in his chair to look at the 4th's picture once again.

"…what would you've done Minato."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

"Hokage-dono, Anko is on the way, she seems...stressed about something."

Just as Naruto stopped speaking Anko burst through the door, and through three scrolls to the ground.

"Anko…is there a problem?" asked Sarutobi concerned.

"Your damn right there is old man," she said her voice full with anger.

"Kai."

When she said that the three scrolls laid out across the floor poofed into smoke. When the smoke cleared there were three bodies…each with their face…ripped off.

"I'm going after him. I'm killing that mother fucker right now, and you can't stop me."

"Anko stop this instant," said Sarutobi his tone was sharp and stern.

Anko turned around violently and her eyes seemed to bore holes into the aged Kage's head. She then stomped over to the desk and slammed her hands on the desk, her body shaking in rage.

"Old man, I…am going to kill that mother fucker right now. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to rip his throat out. I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself with that jutsu…I will kill him, and you can't stop me. Or so help me."

"So help me what…Anko-san."

Anko stared at him her eyes full of rage.

"Don't you dare mock me old man, like I said before…I'm going to kill him. And if you get in my way…I'll kill you too, damn it."

"…Wrong choice of words Anko…"

Anko froze in her spot. She began to gasp for air…almost like a fish. Her eyes were wide open with fear. She began shaking violently, and as the Hokage got up from his chair, she fell to her knees. She felt cold steel against her neck, which forced her to look up to the Hokage standing in front of her. She felt something dripping from her nose as she did this. It was blood.

"Did you just threaten me, Anko," said Sarutobi calmly, as he leaned back against his desk.

Tears were dripping from her eyes as she struggled to speak. The cold steel pressed harder against her neck, and she now wanted to run, to scream, to hide.

The Hokage sighed.

"That's enough."

As those two words left his mouth, the cold steel against her neck was removed.

She took in deep breathes of air, as she tried to cope with what she just experienced. She then looked up to see the Hokage give her a tissue. She grabbed it weakly and cleaned the blood from her nose, and wiped the tears away.

She slowly rose to her feet, and bowed.

"I…I apologize Hokage-sama I wasn't…thinking straight…I'm sorry, I was out of line.

She looked up, and noticed the Hokage didn't have a kunai…she realized he wasn't the won holding a knife to her throat. She swirled around and saw a…kid.

Well at least it looked like a kid, he was short, no taller then 4 ft. He was garbed in standard black anbu attire, with a hood and everything. The difference was that his mask was different. It didn't have the shape of any animal she'd ever seen, it just had a one long slit. The slit went from ear to ear, the mask was held together by the nose piece. In the slit showed two blue eyes. Anko nearly froze again when she saw the eyes of the figure right in front of her. They had no emotion, there was nothing behind those eyes…they looked dead.

"Ah Anko-san it seems you've met my…guardian, his names Naruto."

The boy named Naruto looked at Anko and raised his arm.

Anko flinched, but then noticed that the boy just wanted to shake hands.

She slowly lifted her hand, and they shook. She stared nervously at the boy as he let go of her hand. She then turned to the Hokage.

"…Hokage was that your doing…right there…or was it…this boy."

" He prefers to be called Naruto…but yes it was him."

Anko's eyes widened.

"Could we…talk in," she paused to turn to Naruto, "…private Hokage-sama."

'Naruto' apparently didn't get the hint and remained rooted to his spot.

"He won't listen to you, he'll only take orders from two people in this village, and I'm one of them."

Anko turned to face the Hokage.

"How old is he."

"12."

"Then how the fuck did he do that, I felt like…I was going to die."

"He's a powerful shinobi for his age, that's all I'm going to say. Now then back to Orochimaru."

Anko looked down, and glanced at Naruto who was now standing right next to her.

"Hokage-dono would you like me to bring in the Sound's team sensei."

"Not quite yet Naruto…in fact I have a mission for you. I have one for you two Anko so listen up."

"Naruto I believe Orochimaru is here because of the chuunin exams, he wants something, but I'm quite sure what. I want you to enter the chuunin exams undercover, and try and figure out what he wants….you'll be an added member to Team 7, who was late to the chuunin exams due to a death in the family. You are not to go all out by any means since you'll be entering the preliminary portion of the exam. Now then any questions."

"Hai, what is my personality Hokage-dono."

"Hmm…loud, and stupid. You have a love for ramen and you want to become Hokage some day."

"Hai, and my other question is, what are my allowed techniques."

"…Kage bunshin…that's it…if you must you can use your version of the substitution technique."

"Hai, I'll leave now, and gather the required attire for this persona."

Naruto then vanished.

"Now then Anko, I want you to go-"

"I'm sorry, old man…I was stupid I shouldn't of threatened you like that."

Sarutobi laughed, and Anko looked at the Hokage like he had just grown to heads.

"Hahaaa…ahhh Anko…Don't be sorry I've known you for a long time. I know your history with Orochimaru, and I'm not offended at the least at what you said."

Anko blinked.

"Sure it was disrespectful, but since it's a threat Naruto reacted…Naruto is trained to react to threats against me, it may not be personal to me. However to him whenever "kill" and "you" is in the same sentence somebody is going to be put in his or her place.

Anko laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"Anyways Anko your mission right now is to confirm Orochimaru is in the village, do not engage unless you have to, understood."

Anko nodded and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Anko, try not to talk about what happened here especially Naruto, I don't want people knowing I have a 12 year for my body guard."

Anko laughed, but then frowned, she turned to face the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama who is Naruto, why is it that I've never heard that he even existed until now, and how on earth was he able to harness that much killing intent at such a young age. Even Orochimaru's wasn't that bad."

The Hokage sighed, "It's a long story, and I'll answer only one of your questions…Naruto is…simply put, a monster."

Anko stared sternly at the Hokage as he said those words.

"He is the definition of a shinobi…he has no emotions…and he puts the mission before everything…he's a weapon Anko. He wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be recognized by the people of this village, as a hero. However now he's just a living, breathing, weapon, and there are only three people who know he exists…including you.

Anko nodded, and exited the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time on the Guardian

"Hello my name's Naruto I'm your new teammate, I like ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage some day. I hope we can get a long and become friends."

Team 7 could only stare at the boy dressed in that horribly bright orange, they all thought one thing. "Is this guy for real."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: …so yeah this is my 2nd fanfic, the first one I abandoned because I couldn't deal with all the characters I created, and I kinda went into it not really thinking about it. Anyways review pls I'd love to know what you think about the first chapter.


End file.
